


【Dickjay】於是上下位就這麼決定了

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 第一次的Ｈ，Jason被Dick拜託後就糊里糊塗的被插了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 24





	【Dickjay】於是上下位就這麼決定了

**Author's Note:**

> そもそもジェイソンにとってディックは目にいれても痛くないほど可愛いです！！！だから初めてのエッチはディックにお願いされたらちんぷんかんの状態で尻に入れるジェイソン！  
> 基於我的口嗨() 就是覺得對Jason來說他其實溺愛Dick到把Dick放進眼睛也不會痛的程度。反正我很爽！

「所以，你們兩個是誰上誰？」Damian的一句問話，直接讓Dick把Alfred精心燉煮的濃湯一口噴到對面的Jason臉上。

「他媽的Dick－－」  
「先用這個擦一下」

Tim趕忙抓過桌上的紙巾給Jason擦臉。不得不說Dick這下嗆得有夠厲害，他還在咳嗽、試圖把誤入氣管的湯汁給咳出，但罪魁禍首仍事不關己的繼續進食。

「咳、咳...抱歉小D，你剛剛說什麼」  
「我問你跟Todd誰上誰。」  
「Damian，用餐的時候不要問這種話題。」  
「好的，父親。」

Bruce優雅地拉過餐巾擦嘴，Jason 有點憤恨地瞪著那個已經起身準備離開的男人。他肯定是故意的，才會在Damian說出第二次時才開口制止。

事實上，Dick跟Jason的戀情於今日獲得蝙蝠家族的最後一位點頭，在Bruce把人分別叫進書房談談後，他終於點頭認可。雖然套Jason的話是：我跟誰談戀愛關你們、特別是老蝙蝠屁事？Dick倒是很享受家族成員的祝福，還趁機蹭了些禮物。

但Jason跟Dick之間的確還沒有確定一個上下關係，交往好幾個月他感覺得出來Dick有好幾次想進展到最後。可惜能妨礙他們上床的理由多的是，例如對方受了較嚴重的傷、氣氛正好時被不長眼的反派打斷，或是早已累得不行的兩人在愛撫階段便墜入夢鄉。

Jason注意到Dick偷偷往這看了幾眼，世界第二偵探大概猜到了什麼在旁邊憋笑，他極富技巧地在桌子下朝Tim踢了幾腳。

\--  
現在他們在床上擁吻，一絲不寡的肌膚與胸膛緊密地貼近，好交換逐漸升高的熱度，被欲望勾起的硬物正互相摩擦。好舒服，Jason瞇起眼睛接受來自Dick不停變換角度的唇舌，他的手也沒有空閒著，大拇指主動劃過對方正分泌出愛液的前端後來回愛撫。快感來源之一的地方遭受攻擊使Dick明顯僵了一下，接者他更大力地按住愛人的頭部，奪取肺裡僅存的空氣。

溫熱的鼻息噴灑在臉上，伸入嘴裡的舌頭柔軟濕潤，Dick吻他的時候總是像在親吻一個易碎的玻璃藝品，那塊軟肉會紳士地邀請Jason跟自己共舞，舌尖擦過敏感的上顎後再輕輕地含進自己嘴裡吸吮糾纏，就連來不及吞嚥下的甜美唾液都讓Jason莫名的感到可惜。

「那個...Jay...如果Jay你不介意的話，」  
「...嗯？」

Dick主動拉開了一點距離，口水從雙方的口中色情地牽出了幾條銀絲。Jason有點不滿，蹭著鼻頭便想再次捕獲哥哥的嘴。Dick安撫性地在他嘴角落下一吻，手則試探性地摸到Jason的臀縫間。

「我想抱你...可以嗎？讓我愛你、擁有你...」

平時握著卡里棍的有力大手此時暗示意味濃厚地揉者Jason飽滿的臀肉，他下意識向前縮了一下卻把自己更蹭進對方懷裡。在他回答之前Dick的唇又覆了上來，這次帶點激烈的啃咬，Jason滿意地哼了幾聲，他把手環到Dick頸後驅使口舌回應，不知不覺間Jason已經被男人壓在身下。

他不是沒考慮過這個問題，論體型還有屁股，怎麼想自己都是負責抱的位置的那一位。不過一方面Jason又認為現在這樣挺好的，跟Dick的接吻十分舒服美好，而且彼此間的愛撫與口交便足夠滿足Jason現狀對於戀人的渴求。

「Littlewing...拜託...」

Dick在懇求他，帶著哀求的語氣，那雙濕漉漉地藍色大眼像條委屈兮兮的小狗一樣盯著這邊。Jason有點暈呼呼地、僅存的理智似乎都蕩然無存。他點點頭，將腿勾上哥哥的腰當作是答應的回覆。

Dick反應迅速，他拉開床頭櫃的抽屜翻找潤滑液跟保險套，另一隻手覆上Jason的胸乳開始揉捏。胸前傳來的刺激使Jason控制不住彈了一下，早在前段的愛撫中他的胸便被Dick照顧地有些發疼，但不知饜足的乳粒很快便在手指間的夾捏與折磨下挺立。

Jason發出嗚咽聲 ，Dick又捏了一下後順者腹肌線條向下拉開他的一條腿，Jason被打開的不能再開，隱蔽的小穴就這樣暴露在男人面前。過量的潤滑液把後穴灌溉的濕漉漉，他可以感受到後面不停滴落液體，空氣中只聽得見手指進出的咕啾水聲與壓抑的喘息。

好羞恥......Jason不知所措地轉動眼珠，不知道該把視線落在哪裡。心裡清楚Dick是在專心給自己做擴張，但莫名安靜的大哥反讓Jason過度意識到接下來要發生的事。耳朵好燙，他胡思亂想、努力讓自己不要把注意力集中在後面身上，直到Dick扶著他滾燙的龜頭開始磨蹭Jason的穴口。

「第一次最好從後面會比較輕鬆...但我想看著你的臉」  
「我沒這麼脆弱，傻鳥」

他主動抓過哥哥的手讓雙方十指交扣，腳跟惡意地敲了身上那人的臀部一下。

「我愛你，Jason」

他堅定有力地說，並將忍耐到極限的勃起插了進來。Dick進入地相當緩慢，使得硬物拓開腸壁的過程反變得特別鮮明。但第一次就要吞進Dick粗壯的肉柱還是不太現實，下腹充滿飽脹感，同時那根東西還在往裡面推擠。

Jason仰起脖子呼吸，努力放鬆全身的肌肉。窄小的腸道艱難地容納著對方的陰莖，Dick好像一直在安撫他、告訴他就快吃下全部了。我說了什麼嗎？Jason有點恍惚，他被撐的想吐，握著Dick的手不禁加大力道。

「全部都進去了－」

Dick貌似在感激他，還俯下身給了自己獎勵的吻，但這個動作反而讓已經吞到底的巨物更深地插入。

「......嗚咕、好滿...好大...」

朦朧間他搞不清楚自己回應什麼，隨即而來的卻是粗暴地撞擊。後面被使用實在說不上有什麼快感，"Dick在幹我"的這件事實卻衝擊了Jason的整個大腦，連帶他的勃起都再次興奮起來。

Dick也注意到了，他空出一隻手搓揉Jason的陰莖，手部的動作不忘配合腰部挺動的頻率。他要Jason的身體下意識把"快感"跟"被抽插"這兩件事結合在一起，這個想法讓Dick一時間控制不住，以至於抽插瞬間變得大力且凶狠。

溫柔被他拋之在腦後，不曾間斷的撞擊蠻橫地擠開不斷收緊的小穴。交疊的手心因熱度而微微汗，濕黏的皮膚都帶著一種微妙的快感。頂撞的速度越來越快，肉囊的拍打也越發大力，等到高潮將近時，Dic按緊Jason的肩不讓他扭動逃跑，嘴唇一邊啃咬愛人的脖頸一邊抵在裡面射了出來。

小幅度挺著胯搖晃，Dick喘著氣親吻面前泛紅的臉頰，他的手跟著擼動了幾下Jason的硬挺好讓身下人獲得高潮。激烈且又是第一次靠後面做的性事，使得Jason在射出後便直接昏睡過去。

「辛苦你了」

Dick愛憐地再次於Jason的唇上落下一吻，調整懷裡人的位置後抱著他一起陷入滿足的睡眠中。

**Author's Note:**

> 「當然Jay你想的話，我也願意讓你抱。但是下次也先讓我抱你可以嗎？」  
> 「嘛啊，下次就先這樣吧」
> 
> 在那之後，Jason的生涯一生都是被Dick幹的在床上啊啊叫。


End file.
